Petrologist (class)
Petrologist Researchers who master petrology are rare item hunters. They can find areas where wild pokemon will yield more items drops. The Petrologist is also an expert excavator. They can dig up evolutionary stones, fossils, or various rare items found underground. In addition to their vast knowledge in the finding and use of these rare items, they are also very adept explorers underground, in caves and in ancient ruins. This variety of Researcher is very useful for the navigation of land. Cross Classing Rune Master: Petrologist, 5 Unowns that, together, can spell a 5 letter word 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Petrologist Gifted Features 'Stone Hunting' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you roll higher than 20, you find an Evolutionary stone chosen by your GM. 'Rare Item Hunting' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you roll higher than 23, you find a rare item chosen by your GM. Petrologist Gifted Features 'Devolution Stone' Prerequisites: Petrologist, Radiate Stone Weekly Target: An Evolution Stone. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If the total exceeds 22, you may turn that stone into a Devolution Stone. When you touch a pokemon with a Devolution Stone, it is forcefully reverted to a previous stage in its Evolution line. 'Elemental Stone A' Prerequisites: Petrologist, Radiate Stone Trainer Action League Legal Weekly Target: An Evolution Stone. Effect: You may turn that stone into an Evolution Stone. Choose between Plain Stone, Fist Stone, Wind Stone, Venom Stone, Sand Stone, Gravel Stone, Insect Stone, Phantom Stone or Iron Stone. When you touch a pokemon with an Evolution Stone that matches one of their Elemental Types will forcefully evolve them if they meet the evolution level requirement but has not yet evolved. 'Elemental Stone B' Prerequisites: Petrologist, Radiate Stone Trainer Action League Legal Weekly Target: An Evolution Stone. Effect: You may turn that stone into an Evolution Stone. Choose between Flame Stone, Aqua Stone, Root Stone, Zap Stone, Mind Stone, Cold Stone, Dragon Stone or Dark Stone. When you touch a pokemon with an Evolution Stone that matches one of their Elemental Types will forcefully evolve them if they meet the evolution level requirement but has not yet evolved. 'Fossil Hunting' Prerequisites: Petrologist, successfully used a Hunting Petrologist Feature 3 times Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you roll higher than 25, you find a pokemon fossil chosen by your GM. 'Pit Trap Bubble' Prerequisites: Petrologist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Place a marker on the field adjacent to you. If a pokemon or trainer crosses over that spot on the ground they trigger the Pit Trap. For the remainder of the encounter, whenever the pokemon or person who triggered the Trap targets someone, they must roll +3 during their Accuracy Check to hit. 'Pit Trap Fire' Prerequisites: Petrologist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Place a marker on the field adjacent to you. If a pokemon or trainer crosses over that spot on the ground they trigger the Pit Trap. The pokemon or person who triggered the Trap takes 2d20 Fire-Type Special Attack damage. 'Pit Trap Gust' Prerequisites: Petrologist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Place a marker on the field adjacent to you. If a pokemon or trainer crosses over that spot on the ground they trigger the Pit Trap. The pokemon or person who triggered the Trap takes an 1d20 of Normal-Type Physical Attack damage if it is Pushed into Blocking Terrain. If the pokemon or person who triggered the Trap is pushed into another Legal Target, instead, both take 1d10 of Normal-Type Physical Attack damage. 'Pit Trap Vines' Prerequisites: Petrologist Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Place a marker on the field adjacent to you. If a pokemon or trainer crosses over that spot on the ground they trigger the Pit Trap. The pokemon or person who triggered the Trap is Immobilzed for 1d6 turns. 'Radiate Stone' Prerequisites: Petrologist, successfully used Stone Hunting 3 times Trainer Action League Legal Weekly Target: A normal rock. Effect: You may turn that stone into an Evolution Stone you have used on a pokemon before. 'Reanimator' Prerequisites: Petrologist, own a pokemon revived from a fossil Trainer Action League Legal Static Effect: When you make a check to Reanimate a fossilized pokemon, -20 from your fossil check. Category:Researcher Advanced Classes